Dia de Prova
by Mila F
Summary: Só mais um dia de prova comum. Se bem que nada é comum quando uma meia vampira e um lobisomem estudam na sua classe.
1. Chapter 1

**Dia de prova**

Era dia de prova na escola. Biologia, mas especificamente.

Sem querer ser convencida, mas biologia é a minha área! Hehe.

Mas eu entendo o porquê de todo mundo estar tãão preocupado, o nosso querido professor deu cinco capítulos de matéria pra essa prova!

Jake, meu namorado, e eu estamos na mesma turma. Óbvio que todos os professores nos colocam pra fazer prova beem separados. A diferença de notas entre mim e ele é gritante, apesar de tudo.

Eu acabei a prova e sai da sala, normal. Mas logo depois que coloquei meu pé fora da sala, meu celular vibrou: _Você tem uma nova mensagem_. E a mensagem em questão era:

* * *

**De: Jake.**

Como é que você sai da sala e me deixa aqui?

Eu respondi, irritada.

* * *

**Para: Jake.**

Geralmente é isso que eu faço quando termino a minha prova -.-

* * *

Dois minutos depois.

**De: Jake.**

Acontece que EU preciso da sua ajuda!

* * *

**Para: Jake.**

Minha ajuda? Com o que?

* * *

**De: Jake.**

Com o cadarço do meu sapato! É claro que com a prova Ness! Que pergunta idiota!

* * *

**Para: Jake.**

Idiota e você que esta fazendo o 2º ano pela terceira vez e não sabe a resposta!

* * *

**De: Jake.**

A culpa não é minha se esta escola e bem mais difícil que as outras! Vai ajudar ou não? Se o professor me pegar com o celular eu to fudido! Questão três.

* * *

**Para: Jake.**

Mas essa questão é aberta!

* * *

**De: Jake.**

Ah, jura? Eu nem tinha notado!

* * *

**Para: Jake.**

Olha aqui seu imbecil, ou você fala comigo direito ou...

* * *

**De: Jake.**

Desculpa, mas é que eu to nervoso Ness! Eu preciso de notaaaaa! Vai me ajudar *.*?

* * *

**Para: Jake.**

Não sei.

* * *

**De: Jake.**

Beleza então, não precisa mais ajudar namorada!

* * *

**Para: Jake.**

Deixa de ser burro Jake, to falando que não sei a resposta!

* * *

**De: Jake.**

Ahá! Quem é o burro agora?

* * *

**Para: Jake.**

Nossa amor, na moral, você deve ter feito curso pra ser tão burro desse jeito! COMO É QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU SAIBA A RESPOSTA SE VOCÊ NÃO ME FALOU A PERGUNTA?

* * *

**De: Jake.**

Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen, amor da minha vida, EU JÁ DISSE QUE É A QUESTÃO TRÊS!

* * *

**Para: Jake.**

Jacob Black, razão da minha existência, por um acaso você acha QUE EU SEI A PROVA DE CÓR!

* * *

**De: Jake.**

Ah foi mal, mas é que achei que a super meia vampira tinha uma memória um pouco melhor!

* * *

**Para: Jake.**

VAI COMEÇAR DE NOVO?

* * *

**De: Jake.**

Anda! O professor esta começando a me encarar!

* * *

**Para: Jake.**

Então fala a pergunta sua lesma!

* * *

**De: Jake.**

Ta pedindo pra citar quatro características que tornam o vôo das aves possível, e justificar o porquê de cada uma.

* * *

**Para: Jake.**

Putz amor, mas essa resposta é enorme!

* * *

**De: Jake.**

Eu vou chorar.

* * *

**Para: Jake.**

Tive uma ideia! P.S. - Não precisa responder essa mensagem.

* * *

Então eu entrei na sala de novo.

- Sim, senhorita Cullen?- O professor olhou pra mim esperando uma explicação.

- Ah... É.... Então... – _Só um minutinho, estou bolando uma mentira pra te contar_.

- Então o que senhorita Cullen, sabe que não pode ficar dentro na sala enquanto seus colegas ainda estão fazendo prova!

Meus colegas. Por que ele foi lembrar disso? A sala inteira olhava pra mim segurando o riso. Procurei o olhar de Jacob e o encontrei, surpreso, na última cadeira da fileira do canto. E então ele tentou me falar alguma coisa:

- Da... ima...ele!- Ele falava entre os dentes.

E apertei meus olhos, _como se isso fosse me ajudar a escutar_.

- Senhorita, eu estou esperando... - O professor voltou a encher o saco.

- SÓ UM MINUTINHO!- E então eu voltei a olhar pra Jacob. - Peraí professor eu tenho... uma coisa pra falar... Fala jake!- Essa última parte eu disse entre dentes.

- Dá em cima dele!- Ele disse variando seu olhar em mim e o professor.

- O QUE?- Sim, eu gritei.

- O que, o que? Senhorita Cullen?

- Ai prof. !- Eu mudei a minha voz e comecei a mexer no final de sua gravata. - Sabe... Tem uma coisa que eu queria te falar a muito tempo... - Eu deixei o professor de costas pra turma, ele quis virar o rosto mais eu o segurei o deixei a centímetros do meu. _Eca! Eu vou matar o Jake_. – Você andou malhando teacher? Ta em forma...

- Senhorita Cullen!- Ele segurou meus ombros e me afastou dele. - Se comporte. - Ele continuava olhando pra mim. - Eu sei que garotas de sua idade, costumam se apaixonar por professores...

_O QUE? Corta essa mane._

- Que bom que você entende professor...

A sala inteira "confiria resposta".

- Mas e o Jake... Quer dizer, ele é um bom garoto... – Ele quase olhou pra trás.

- O Jake? – Jake me olhou.- Ah... O Jake é... É difícil, sabe?- Eu levei a mão no rosto, como se fosse chorar, mas estava segurando o riso. _Minha vingança_.

O professor me olhou confuso.

- Difícil? Como assim difícil?

- Ah, professor... (_inspira, segura o riso, fala_), O JAKE É GAY!

A sala parou de colar. Opa. Parou de conferir resposta. É claro que eles sabiam o que estava acontecendo ali, sabiam que era mentira, Jake já beijara mais da metade das meninas da sala _nem me lembre_! Mas não conseguiram achar normal.

Então Jake, parou de copiar e olhou pra mim perplexo.

- O que?- Foi tudo que saiu na boca dele, mas os olhos já tinham falado coisas bem piores!

- Acalmem-se todos!- O professor tentava fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal, _hello, tentativa inútil meu querido!_ Ele olhou pra Jake e depois pra mim. – Bem, acho que aqui não é local adequado para discutir a opção sexual do senhor Jacob Black.

Eu levei a mão à boca pra esconder o riso, mas assim que o professor voltou a olhar pra mim, eu fiz que chorava. Jake me fuzilava.

- O senhor tem razão professor. Se Jake é GAY não cabe a nós julgarmos.- Eu me virei para a sala, pra começar o meu discurso:

- Queridos, amigos, companheiros, colegas... _Segura a emoção_. Não cabe a nós julgar o nosso colega homossexual aqui presente. - Eu apontei pra Jake, mas não olhei pra cara dele. - A vida é feita de escolhas, e ela fez a sua. Mas não importa se ele tem relações com mulheres ou homens, ele continuará sempre o nosso Jake, GAY, mas o mesmo Jake.

A sala foi à loucura. Todos aplaudiam "emocionados", assobiavam e gritavam.

- Obrigada, obrigada. - Eu agradecia. - Eu amo vocês! Deus salve a América! Deus salve os Gay's, como Jake.

- Belo discurso Senhorita Cullen. É bom saber que temos na nossa sala uma pessoa que luta contra o preconceito. - O professor batia palmas olhando pra mim.

- Mas é claro professor. E eu agradeço pela sua compreensão. Mas agora, será que eu posso me retirar? _Antes que Jake vire um lobo aqui mesmo?_

- Ah sim claro!

Eu sai da sala e desabei no corredor. Ai foi tudo tão engraçado, eu chorava de tanto rir. _Opa é melhor que sair daqui antes que Jake saia da sala._

Então eu peguei as minhas coisas e corri, de maneira humana, pelos corredores da escola. Quando eu parei, estava em frente ao banheiro feminino, entrei, estava vazio. Ufa, eu podia rir sozinha, sem parecer uma idiota.

Então a porta do banheiro se abriu.

Eu olhei pro espelho e ele estava atrás de mim, furioso.

- Renesmee.- Ele sibilou.

- Você sabia que esse é o banheiro feminino?- Eu sempre tenho uma resposta criativa!

- Tanto faz. Porque agora a escola inteira ta achando que eu sou uma mulherzinha mesmo!- Ele não sorriu.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - Ele não, mas eu sim, e muito.

- DÁ PRA PARAR DE RIR! – Ele gritou.

- SE VOCÊ PARAR DE GRITAR!

Nesse momento duas meninas entraram no banheiro cochichando, mas logo pararam ao nos ver os berros.

- Com licença?- Eu disse pra elas. Então elas saíram.

- Olha aqui senhor Black – eu voltei ao tom de voz normal – eu só fiz aquilo tudo para poder te dar a porcaria de uma resposta, pra você conseguir a porcaria de uma nota boa!

- Mas pra isso você não tinha que fazer a porcaria daquela cena toda!

- Foi você que disse pra eu dar em cima do professor!

- Mas você pareceu se divertir muito, senhorita Cullen!

- O que você ta dizendo? Ta dizendo...

- Que você adorou dar em cima do professor!

- AH! SEU IDIOTA! TA ME CHAMANDO DE OFERECIDA?

- VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE GAY! QUERIA O QUE? UM CARINHO?

- Ótimo. – olhei o chão. E voltei o olhar pra ele, séria. – E quanto você tirou na prova?

- Ah? Dez por quê?- Ele não entendeu.

- Bom. Essa foi à última vez que te ajudei em alguma coisa, tinha que ter valido a pena.

- Peraí Ness, do que você ta falando?

- Você certamente não quer namorar uma oferecida não é?

- Depende. Você quer namorar um gay?

- Se esse gay for você.

- Ah Ness... Me desculpa!- Ele me abraçou. _Delícia_ *-*

- Não foi nada Jake. Eu deixei a brincadeira ir longe demais, agora todas as meninas da escola tão achando que você corta "pros" dois lados...

- Não me importo com o que todas as outras meninas da escola pensam. Só me interessa uma.

- Quem?

- A diretora Mcfield, será que ela tem algum preconceito?- Ele afinou a voz, entortou a cabeça e olhou o teto. _GAY._

- JAKE! Para! Assim você fica parecendo gay de verdade!

- Eu vou te mostrar quem é gay! – Ele colocou a mão na minha nuca e puxou meus lábios pra perto dos dele, me deu, a principio, um selinho, mas logo depois aprofundou o beijo. _CARA, COMO O JAKE BEIJA BEEM!_

* * *

_Oi Gente, tudo bem?_

_Então essa aqui é pequenininha, mas tenho outra que é grandona, se chama Maldita Magia, e JacobxNissie tbm,_

_adoro eles :D_

_To pensando em fazer uma BellaxEdward mas deixa pra mais pra frente!_

_E então gostaram? Espero que sim!_

_Então deixa um review *.*? UAHSUAHSUA_

_Beeijão Milla B.  
_


	2. Prova de Matemática

_Oi gentee! Quanto tempo!_

_É muita coisa aconteceu e olha só, eu já estou no 2º semestre da faculdade! haha_

_Bem, mas como eu já havia tido, eu vou continuar escrevendo aqui. Eu ainda não sei quantas provas esses dois ainda vão fazer, mas eu digo que a minha imaginação ainda tem muito tempo de vida útil!_

_Gostando ou não, deixem uma reviewzinha pra mim ^^_

_Beijos, Mila._

**Prova de Matemática**

**Por Renesmee**

- Jacob, eu estou tentando estudar. – Eu dizia.

Jake e eu estávamos estudando na mesa da sala. Bom. Pelo menos eu estava. Ele decidiu que não iria estudar e que também não iria deixar que eu estudasse.

Agora ele chegava mais perto de mim e do meu pescoço...

- Você vai mesmo estudar? – Ele falou quase encostando os lábios na minha orelha. Uma tentação, mas eu estava decidida.

- Vou. – Eu respondi firme.

- Tem certeza? – Ele insistiu.

- Absoluta. – Ele parou e me encarou.

- Você não precisa estudar. Você já sabia a matéria antes mesmo do professor explicar! É a 2ª vez que você faz o colegial!

- Eu sei, mas eu gosto de estudar e quero ir bem na prova amanhã! – Eu olhava pra ele.

- Beleza. – Ele se levantou. – Boa prova pra você amanhã! – Ele começou a juntar as cosias dele.

- Jake, o que... – Ele nem deixou que eu terminasse.

- Nem vem com "Jake" agora! Quando eu tava aí praticamente implorando um pouquinho da sua atenção, você preferiu a matemática! Agora fica com ela!

- O que?... – Eu não agüentei. O riso escapou. O Jake ficou ainda mais bravo e saiu em direção à porta. Com o tamanho dele, em três passou ele atravessou a sala. – Espera, Jake! – Ele foi embora.

"_Eu não acredito nisso." _Pensei.

Eu juntei as minhas coisas e subi as escadas. Meu pai estava no começo da escada me esperando.

- Pai, o que aconteceu aqui?

- Acho melhor não me intrometer tanto na relação de vocês filha.

- O que? Existe alguma coisa mais intrometida do que ler a mente das pessoas? – Eu não queria uma resposta. – Não responde! Já chega de mistérios por hoje!

Eu andei pelo corredor até chegar ao meu quarto. Entrei e coloquei meus livros em cima da mesinha encostada na parede e fui procurar meu celular.

- Debaixo do travesseiro! – Meu pai disse do outro lado da porta. – E não. Eu não vou ficar ouvindo atrás da porta, só estava de passagem.

Eu peguei o celular e me sentei na cama. Disquei o número de Jake e esperei.

- Que foi? – Ele respondeu com toda a sua meiguice.

- Dá pra você me explicar o que ta acontecendo?

- Ah! A gênia não sabe a resposta?

- Você jura que você vai brigar?

- Vou.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Beleza então. Tchau.

- Tchau.

"_Mas... Hãn?"_

Eu não iria conseguir mais estudar. Decidi tomar um banho. Esfriar a cabeça.

Enquanto a água caía, eu ficava repassando toda aquela cena mentalmente. Tá. Eu não beijei o Jake porque estava tentando me concentrar nos estudos. Será que ele se sentiu rejeitado? Não... Impossível! Eu sempre fico toda derretida do lado dele! Ele sabe o efeito que ele tem sobre mim... Se ele tivesse insistido ou esperado mais um pouco, com certeza eu fecharia os livros e me jogaria em cima dele! Ele sabia disso, não sabia?

Eu saí do banho e pra minha surpresa eu havia recebido uma mensagem.

* * *

De:** Jake**

Ainda vou te levar pra escola amanhã?

* * *

É. Pelo menos não tava tão mal assim.

* * *

Para: **Jake**

Mesmo horário de sempre.

* * *

Durante minha reflexão pré-sono eu decidi que iria mostrar ao Jake o quanto ele era irresistível pra mim. Pela primeira vez na nossa relação, eu iria procurá-lo.

**Por Jacob**

Na manhã da prova de matemática eu acordei e, como sempre fui buscar a Nessie na casa dela. Cheguei no horário de sempre.

Nem eu mesmo conseguia explicar o que eu havia sentido na noite passada. Talvez seja besteira, mas quando a Nessie continuou estudando apesar de toda a minha "investida", foi como se a nossa relação tivesse esfriado. E aí um pensamento me deixou com medo. Um medo que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Eu sabia que iria amar e desejar a Nessie pra sempre. Mas e ela? E se um dia ela não me quisesse mais? Pra quê eu iria viver?

Mas ela me ligou. Então, não poderia estar tão ruim assim. Na minha reflexão antes de dormir eu decidi que iria deixar que ela me procurasse. Quem sabe assim ela não entenderia o que eu senti na noite passada?

Eu me reforçava em minhas idéias quando ela apareceu na porta e veio em minha direção.

"_Droga!" _Pensei.

Ela estava linda. Como sempre. Será que algum dia meu coração vai parar de saltar quando eu a vir? Será que algum dia eu vou me acostumar com toda a perfeição dela?

"_Vai ser difícil"_

- Bom dia! – Ela sorriu. E eu sabia que depois do bom dia viria o beijo de bom dia. Relutante, eu me esquivei e dei a volta pra entrar no carro. Como eu queria aquele beijo.

**Por Renesmee**

"_Ele não me beijou."_

Fiquei em choque. Acho que agora eu entendi o que ele tinha sentido. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Jake, para o carro! – Ele olhou pra mim assustado e parou o carro no acostamento.

- O que foi? Você tá sentindo alguma coisa? – Ele se curvou pra perto de mim.

Eu coloquei as mãos em seu rosto e deixei que uma delas fosse para a nuca dele. Ele se afastou e voltou a sentar de maneira correta no banco do carro, olhando pra frente.

"_Ótimo. Vou ter que ser mais convincente. Ainda bem que os vidros do carro são escuros."_

Eu tirei o meu cinto. Cheguei mais perto dele. Primeiro coloquei uma mão sobre o peito dele e fiz quem que ela percorresse todo o abdômen dele, parando em cima da pequena fivela do cinto da calça dele. Eu podia sentir a respiração dele mudando.

Facilmente me coloquei no colo dele. Comecei a beijar o pescoço dele. Eu estava quase chegando à boca dele, ele disse:

- É melhor a gente ir... Porque... Porque... A prova! – Ele tentava construir uma frase.

- A gente pode fazer a prova depois. – Até que eu tava indo bem.

- Não. Nós vamos fazer a prova. Hoje. – Ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura e como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano me colocou no banco do carona.

"_É. Aí já chega! Eu fiz tudo o que eu podia!"_

- Beleza. – Eu arrumei minha roupa e voltei a colocar o cinto. – Vamos.

- Nessie... – Ele viu que o que tinha feito foi muito pior do que o que eu havia feito com ele.

- Vamos combinar uma coisa? Você não encosta mais em mim e eu não encosto mais em você!

- O que? Como assim?

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu! Nada de toque, carinho, beijo, beijinho, nada!

- Até quando?

- Sei lá até quando! Até você aprender a falar o que tá sentindo ao invés de ficar fazendo joguinhos idiotas!

- Joguinhos idiotas?

- É ISSO MESMO! E... EU VOU A PÉ! – Eu saí do carro.

Assim que eu bati a porta ele acelerou o carro e saiu.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Eu comecei a andar. Eu não estava afim de correr a 350 km/h e chamar atenção.

Alguns 10 minutos depois eu ouvi um carro de aproximando. Eu olhei pro lado e vi que conhecia o dono do carro. Era um garoto da minha sala que sempre puxava assunto.

- Renesmee? Você tá indo pro colégio? – _"Como é o nome dele mesmo?"_

- Tô... hm...

- Quer uma carona? – _"Opa."_

- Quero sim, obrigada.

Eu entrei no carro e por sorte o livro de matemática dele estava no banco do carona. Só assim pra eu saber o nome dele. Li na primeira página: Joseph.

- E então Renesmee...

- Pode me chamar de Ness, Joseph.

- E você pode me chamar de Joe... Preparada pra prova de matemática?

- Não sei... Espero que sim... E você?

- Eu estudei bastante, mas se tratando de matemática, nunca é suficiente.

- É verdade...

- E por que você veio a pé hoje? Quer dizer... Você sempre vem com o Jacob...

- Hm... Ele veio mais cedo hoje...

- Ahm...

Ele continuou falando e até que conversamos bastante.

Ele estacionou o carro e pude ver os olhares curiosos quando eu saí do carro dele. Mas eu só queria ver um olhar. Ele não estava no estacionamento.

Eu entrei no colégio com o Joe, ele estava sempre falando alguma coisa e era fácil se distrair. Quando eu vi que Jake estava no seu armário é claro que eu dei uma forçada e comecei a rir.

- Muito obrigada pela carona Joe! – Eu falei quando passei pelo Jake.

Eu vi muito bem o olhar que Jake nos lançou enquanto entrávamos na sala. Ele veio logo atrás. Eu fiquei parada na minha carteira, tirando as coisas da minha mochila e colocando em cima da mesa. Joe se sentava na fileira do canto. Eu sentava na do meio, na primeira carteira. Apesar de estar de costas para a porta, eu pude sentir quando Jake entrou e veio na minha direção. Eu me sentei antes que ele pudesse me tocar. Eu disse por entre os dentes:

- Não me toca.

Ele bufou e foi para o lugar dele. Na minha fileira, só que na última carteira. Minutos depois eu recebi uma mensagem.

* * *

De: **Jake**

Você veio de carona com aquele cara?

* * *

Para:** Jake**

Sim. Fui deixada no meio no caminho e ele, muito gentil como sempre, se ofereceu pra me trazer.

* * *

De:** Jake**

Você saiu do carro. E ele se ofereceu ou foi você?

* * *

Para: **Jake**

Eu saí do carro porque tinha um animal dirigindo. E olha aqui, eu não preciso me oferecer. Não sou um monstro de 2 metros de altura, as pessoas não tem medo de mim.

* * *

De:** Jake**

É melhor você ficar com medo agora.

* * *

Para:** Jake**

De você? HÁ.

* * *

De: **Jake**

Renesmee... Você vai me fazer perder o controle...

* * *

Para: **Jake**

Não... Você se controlou muito bem no carro. Vai se controlar agora também.

* * *

De: **Jake**

Então é isso! Essa ceninha toda com o Joe é... Como é que você disse... Um joguinho estúpido!

* * *

Para: Jake

É... Aprendi com o mestre! Só que sei lá... O Joe é bem legal sabe... De repente eu posso fazer uns joguinhos com ele também.

* * *

De: **Jake**

Tenta

* * *

Para: **Jake**

Bem, ele já tá na sua frente. Pelo menos ele pode me tocar.

* * *

Ele não respondeu a mensagem. Eu tinha conseguido tirar ele de sério. Ótimo.

A professora chegou e entregou a prova. Eu comecei a fazer e estava bem fácil. Terminei com 30 minutos de prova, mas fiquei por mais 30 minutos só pra não chamar muita atenção. Entreguei a prova e saí. Não olhei pra trás. Aquela era a semana de provas então não teríamos aula, seriam só as provas. Eu achei melhor sair correndo. E quando eu digo correndo, digo correndo MESMO. Eu corria mais rápido de Jake.

Fui direto pra casa, que estaria vazia. Meus pais saem pra caçar durante a manhã. Em dois minutos, eu já estava no meu quarto. Eu coloquei minha mochila em cima da mesa e ouvi um barulho na janela e me virei. Jacob já estava em pé há cinco passos –meus – na minha frente, só com uma calça jeans.

- Bela entrada. – Eu disse cruzando os braços. Ele deu um passo à frente. – Pode ficar paradinho aí!

- Quer dizer que eu ainda não posso te tocar? – Ele cruzou os braços. – Tudo bem. Eu posso só falar?

- Claro. Eu tô escutando.

- Como você acha que eu me sinto quando você me manda uma mensagem dizendo que tem um cara na minha frente em relação a você?

- Você fica com ciúmes.

- Não Ness. Não é só ciúme. É medo.

- Medo? Medo de que?

- Medo de te perder. Medo de você perceber que ele é melhor pra você. Medo de você perceber que é mais fácil ficar com ele.

- Jake, eu não acredito que você ainda pensa que o que eu sinto por você pode desaparecer de uma hora pra e outra. Meu amor por você é eterno.

- E o seu desejo por mim? Quando você não me correspondeu enquanto estudava eu fiquei pensando se amor e desejo estão sempre juntos...

- Você é tão bobo... Olha pra você! Você faz tudo o que pode por mim, sempre está perto de mim sendo perfeitamente incrível. Como eu poderia querer outra pessoa? – Eu cruzei os braços, me encostei na mesa e sorri.

Jake colocou as mãos no bolso e olhou pro chão, fofo.

- Mas você disse que iria fazer umas brincadeiras com o Joe... – Ele me olhou torto.

- Eu disse? – Eu caminhei na direção dele ainda com os braços cruzados. – Não vou fazer isso.

- Não vai? – Ele acabou com a distância entre nós. Nossos corpos já se encostavam. – E eu vou poder voltar a te tocar?

Eu peguei as mãos dele se estavam nos bolsos e eu mesma as coloquei em minha cintura.

- Quando e o quanto você quiser.

Ele sorriu, apertou de leve a minha cintura e me colou ao corpo dele. Nossos lábios de encontraram. No começou o beijo era lento, mas ganhou ritmo quando Jake me levantou e eu prendi minhas pernas nas suas costas. Ele me levou até a cama e começou a beijar meu pescoço e o meu colo.

- Você não sabe o quanto é difícil resistir a você. – Ele tirava minha blusa.

- Você só resistiu porque quis! – Eu desabotoei seu jeans.

- Você me faz perder o controle... – Ele voltou a me beijar e daqui pra frente eu deixo que vocês pensem o que quiserem!


End file.
